Tale of the Wolf
by miazma
Summary: On the verge of death, the noble Grey Wolf Sif is pulled out of Lordran and into a strange new land. A strange land where magic reigns supreme in more than one sense. The trials and tribulations of this new land will test the wolf's resolve. Cover image is an edit by me. M because Dark Souls, shits gonna get gory. (No pairings as of yet)
1. Chapter 1 - First Impressions

**_*Phantom Knight Solaire summoned*_**

 ** _Solaire of Astora: "Hello chap! Time to engage in... wait... where am I?"_**

 ** _*Miazma descends from the heavens*_  
**

 ** _Solaire of Astora: "Miazma! But you were dead!? What is going on?"_**

 _ **Miazma: "I have returned from being dead and I bring ill tidings!"**_

 _ **Solaire of Astora: "What!? What is it? Tell me!"**_

 _ **Miazma: "A new crossover fanfiction is in the works, unfortunately it is yet another generic Familiar of Zero crossover!"**_

 _ **Solaire of Astora: "Oh no! What poor universe will have its characters ripped out from it this time!?"**_

 _ **Miazma: "Dark Souls of course! Why do you think I brought you here?"**_

 _ **Solaire of Astora: "Why did you bring me here?"  
**_

 _ **Miazma: "So that you could do the disclaimer, you silly sunbro!"**_

 _ **Solaire of Astora: "Oh... what do I say?"**_

 _ **Miazma: *whispers into Solaire's ear***_

 _ **Solaire of Astora: "Okay, so like this? Miazma doesn't own Dark Souls or Familiar of Zero, they belong to their respective owners."**_

 _ **Miazma: "You did great!"**_

 _ ***Miazma pulls a Black Separation Crystal out of his back pocket***_

 _ **Miazma: "Now back to the Kiln with you"**_

 _ **Solaire of Astora: "NOOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Powerful being speech"  
**

 _ **"Powerful being thoughts"**_

* * *

 **Knight Artorias' Grave, Darkroot Garden**

Sif's paws slammed into the ground as it finished another swipe at the wayward undead, the drake-sized wolf was visibly fatigued and wounded, and was panting into the hilt of Artorias' Greatsword.  
 _ **"I must not fail, for the sake of Master, and for the sake of this Undead!"**  
_ Sif had indeed seen, had _smelt_ this Undead before, many years ago, during that fateful time. Sure, the Undead may have been wearing the armor of the giant guardians of Anor Londo, but even that couldn't mask the Undead's unique aroma.  
The Undead's large sword slammed into the ground where Sif was standing, the ground left smouldering and black as the enchanted weapon's flames cut into the coarse dirt.  
 _ **"This Undead, if he gets the ring, he will be consumed by the Abyss, just as Master was, I cannot allow that!"**  
_

Sif let out a huff as it once again began to spin, however as it began to swing Artorias' blade, Sif felt a mind-numbing pain and burning sensation in its left foreleg. Sif toppled over with a surprised whine. _  
_ ** _"I have to get back up..."_**  
The Undead approached cautiously, Sif's left leg was sporting a deep cut, courtesy of his Zweihander, and chaos fire was spreading slowly across its mottled grey fur. Sif struggled to stand, but collapsed once more under the immense pain.  
 ** _"No, he can't... get the ring..."_**  
Slowly, the Undead sheathed his Zweihander, no longer seeing Sif as a threat. He spotted a glimmer of silver near the wolf's neck, and slowly parted the fur around the area to get a better view.  
 ** _"No!"_**

Sif snapped at the Undead, but the Undead easily dodged out of the way of its struggling bites. There it was, Artorias' ring! Hanging from a chain fashioned out of skillfully carved wood around Sif's neck like a pendant. The Undead tore the ring off of the wooden chain, snapping it and sending the masterfully crafted chain links scattering across the ground.  
 ** _"I won't let you have it! I won't let you go mad like he did!"_**  
The Undead backed away as Sif got up once more, ignoring the blinding pain in its leg, growling fiercely at the ring in the Undead's hand.  
 ** _"If you are going to take the ring, you must prove to me that you are stronger than master was! You must prove you can survive the abyss!"_**

A chilling howl filled the air, so loud and pained that all could hear it.

* * *

 **Tristainian Academy of Magic, Tristain**

"A salamander!?"  
"Zerbst summoned a salamander?"  
Murmurs spread throughout the young nobles, as they witnessed a red, horse sized Salamander nuzzle up to its redheaded master.  
"Please everyone, calm down. Although I must say, that is an impressive summon you have Miss Zerbst!" Professor Colbert, an academy teacher said.  
"Ha! It's only fitting that I, Kirche the Hearth, summon such a familiar."  
The busty girl put a hand onto her chest and laughed, her familiar attempting to copy her laughs to an abysmal effect, sounding more like a hacking cough than a laugh.  
"Yes, it reminds me of my own familiar summoning, anyway, is that everybody?"

In the corner, a small, waiflike pinkette was trying, and failing, to be seen.  
"Professor Colbert, the Zero hasn't summoned her familiar yet!" Kirche said, causing many students to flinch at the name, and some to even snicker.  
Said pinkette was fuming, glaring holes into the Zerbst that had called her out.  
"Well, Louise? Step up to the platform and begin the ritual." Colbert said, putting on a warm smile that only barely hid his fear, he had experienced the aftermath of this girl's spells, and while he was hopeful she would succeed, he was mentally preparing himself for the imminent explosion.

Louise Francois le Blanc de La Valliere, the third daughter of the Valliere family, and so far, the only to fail at magic, spectacularly so.  
If your definition of spectacular is 'extremely large explosion that somehow doesn't harm anybody,' that is.

Louise sighed as she stepped up to the plate, ignoring her classmate's jests.  
Slowly her classmates began to back up, some even hiding behind their familiars.  
"What do you think she'll summon?"  
"A bomb probably."  
"As if she'd even manage that, I bet the spell will just blow her up!"  
"That would be doing the world a service, her very presence here is an insult to Brimir himself."  
She had heard it all before.  
 _"Rule of Steel, Louise. Rule of Steel!"  
_ Holding back tears, Louise raised her wand and began the chant.

* * *

 **Knight Artorias' Grave, Darkroot Garden**

Sif came crashing into the ground, utterly defeated, the Chosen Undead standing triumphant over the collapsed wolf, yet only one of them was happy about the event, and strangely enough, it was Sif.  
 _ **"Yes... he is worthy, he can succeed where Master failed."  
**_

Sif felt a deep thrumming within itself, like it was being called to by something, it heard words, but it was too tired to even want to understand what they were Chosen Undead dropped his Zweihander and removed the imposing mask he had donned for the entirety of the fight, revealing a weathered yet youthful face bearing the telltale features of a Traveler from the Far East, while Sif knew that the Undead could never cry due to bodily limitations, it could see the sorrow on the Undead's face. He could tell that Sif would not survive the wounds inflicted upon it. The Undead pet the once-great wolf softly, causing the wolf to whine in a sad, yet content way.  
 **"At** _ **least I can die knowing that he... he won't end up like Master did."**_

The voice was still there, the feeling of being called away was still there, from the sounds of the voice, it belonged to a young girl, but the dying wolf could only make out parts of what it was saying. No, no point in trying to understand it.  
The Undead backed away, guiltily raising his Zweihander, he was going to put the wolf out of its misery, and oh, the misery it was in. Cuts adorned Sif's body, and fur was burned and mottled with blood, it would no longer be appropriate to call this being the Great Grey Wolf any longer as the fur now held only a few unbloodied spots. The Great wolf rested its head upon the ground and closed its eyes, almost drifting into sleep instantly. It was oh so tired, and right now was its time to rest.  
 _ **"Goodbye"**_

Suddenly, under Sif's beaten and bloodied form, a large circular portal of green appeared, causing the Chosen Undead to stumble back in surprise as Sif's unconscious form slid into the too-small portal. The Chosen Undead was about to jump in himself when the portal abruptly closed, causing him to grunt in frustration as he face-planted into the coarse dirt. Suddenly he looked to the ring he clutched in his hand, and grimaced. He knew where he had to go next...

* * *

 **Tristanian Academy of Magic, Tristain**

 _"No, not another explosion, anything but that..."_

Louise coughed as she desperately tried to swipe the dust away from her face, her classmates were all recovering from the blast and Colbert was pulling himself out of the wall that he had somehow become indented into. Her eyes turned to the summoning platform, but she was unable to see anything through the thick cloud of smoke and upturned dust that had settled into the area.  
"Damn, that was a big one."  
"You almost got us killed, you bitch!"  
"Louise the Zero strikes again, why don't you do us all a favor and just leave the school already!?"  
"Even better, she should just off herself, I'm sure her family would thank her for it."

"SILENCE!"  
The entire courtyard went quiet as Colbert was fuming with the intensity of his runic name, Inferno.  
"In all my years I have never seen such vulgar hate directed at a singular person before, you should all be ashamed of yourselves!"  
Louise couldn't see it, but Zerbst had a slightly crestfallen and pitiful look upon her face, her rival wasn't supposed to go down like this, even she thought it to be too cruel.  
"What is that? In the summoning circle!" a student cried out.

Indeed, a slumped form was lying lifelessly in the summoning circle, it was a wolf slightly smaller than a horse, just lying there completely still.  
 _"Is this my familiar!?"_  
She squinted to see any details because the smoke had not cleared yet, but she could see that the wolf's fur was a peculiar shade of red.  
 _"A red wolf? Such and odd color of..."  
_ Wait...  
 _That wasn't its fur_ _._

Louise barely suppressed a scream as she saw it, adorned with cuts, bruises, and even burn marks, as well as its fur being so bloodied that she had initially believed the crimson red to be its natural color. Colbert and the rest of the students saw this too, and some went into a panic, while others even began to laugh at the pinkette's misfortune.

"Water mage! I need a water mage right now!" Colbert called out desperately as he ran up and kneeled next to the unconscious wolf. Nearby, one of the water mages on standby that was treating a student's sprained ankle heard Colbert's call and rushed to his aid, and seeing the bloodied form of the wolf, began to chant a Brimiric prayer of wellbeing as water seeped from within the mage's water canteens and into the wolf's wounds. All this time, Louise was kneeling next to the wolf's slumped head, staring at the creature's shut eyes with tears beginning to form.

 _"Please, please don't die, if you die then I'll... I'll..."  
_ "Miss Valliere, you must complete the binding ritual before it dies!" Colbert said.

The pinkette breathed in a deep breath, chanted the words of the ritual quietly to the point where only she could hear herself, and then, leaned down and kissed the giant wolf, sealing the contract.

* * *

 _ **A few things to address.  
First, I can't write fight scenes very well.  
Second, I know far more about the events of Dark Souls than Familiar of Zero, but I have a pretty good idea since I have read quite a few Familiar of Zero crossovers in my time here and most of them basically follow the same story but with a different familiar.  
Third, I'm scaling Sif down while it is in Halkeginia because a wolf the size of an elephant wouldn't work for most of the story.  
**_

 _ **Anyway, as you may have guessed, Sif doesn't have a gender here, that's because I haven't decided one for it yet, please leave a suggestion for what gender you may want Sif to be in your review.**_

 _ **Speaking of reviews, please leave some, I'd love to read the feedback you have to give this hot mess of a story.**_

 _ ***Dark Phantom Iron Tarkus has invaded*  
**_

 _ **Miazma: "What!?"**_

 _ **Tarkus: "MIAZMA!"  
**_

 _ **Miazma: "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"  
**_

 _ **Tarkus: "EXPLAIN TO ME WHY SOLAIRE CAME CRYING TO ME ABOUT YOU BANISHING HIM BACK INTO HIS KILN?"  
**_

 _ **Miazma: "Uuuuuhhhhhhh..."  
**_

 _ **Tarkus: "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO EXPLAIN THEN FEEL MY WRATH!"  
**_

 _ **Miazma: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Awakening

**_Before we get to the story, here are some reviews, be warned, this is something that I'm doing after the chapter is written on my phone, so expect spelling mistakes in the answers her and there. I am writing this after writing everything else._**

 **Nemenlos** **:** "I'd say make Sif a female, because that's what I pictured her voice as while I was reading. Also this story seems neat, I know next to nothing about dark souls except a cute wolf being the final boss fight of the second game."

 _ **Yeah, as stated at the end of this chapter, I am leaning towards a female Sif for multiple reasons including the fact that I read her voice as female. Thanks for saying its neat, you're neat.**_

 **AlternativeFutureFan27** **:** "Hmm, this seems promising. How will Sif communicate with Louise? Telephatic link due to the contract? Will Sif suffer melalcholy dwelling on memories of her Life? And Why I refer to it as female is simple the name is of a Norse Goddess of Fertility. What other familiars from Soulsborne may appear, which Items from that world May appear? I hope to see another update."

 ** _Your hopes have been answered! Another update has arrived! Anyway the first two questions are answered in this chapter. As for what characters and items will appear? I'm limiting myself to Dark Souls 1 only as I believe them to be separate 'universes' as time flow in Lordran is distorted, and one Undead can experience something completely dfferent from another undead. Like how Smough is stated to be the only knight left in Anor Londo, even though Ornstein and many Silver Knights were there, and both O &S were killed by the chosen undead. Meaning that Dark Souls 3 takes place in a time where the Chosen was able to link the fire, but somehow bypassed O&S. Or maybe one where he wasn't able to link the fire at all and somebody else managed it? Anyway yeah Sif being a Norse Goddess is one of my reasonings for wanting to make her female, but that depends on how many votes I get for either side by the time of chapter 3, where Sif's gender will be decided._**

* * *

 ** _*YOU DIED*_**

 ** _Tarkus: "That'll teach you to mess with Sunbro."_**

 ** _Miazma: "Ow, that hurt, okay I need somebody else to do the disclaimer this time, since Tarkus obviously wont do it and Solaire is probably a bit mad right now... hm... hummmmmmm..."_**

 ** _Siegmeyer: "Hmmmm..."_**

 ** _Miazma: "Hmmm..."_**

 ** _Siegmeyer: "HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM..."_**

 ** _Miazma: "Oh Siegmeyer, didn't see you there!"_**

 ** _Siegmeyer: "Hmm... Hmm..."_**

 ** _Miazma: "What are you doing?"_**

 ** _Siegmeyer: "Oh, I simply sensed that a fellow Undead was in a pickle, and came to help them think with my soothing thinking hums!"_**

 ** _Miazma: "Wait... this is perfect! Siegmeyer, I need you to say something for me!"_**

 ** _Siegmeyer: "And what, might I ask, would you have me say?"_**

 ** _Miazma: *Whispers into Siegmeyer's ear*_**

 ** _Siegmeyer: "I think I've got the jist of it! Neither Dark Souls nor Familiar of Zero are owned by Miazma, if he did own them, he'd be quite rich! Haha!"_**

 ** _Miazma: "Bravo Siegmeyer! That almost makes up for that one time you hollowed and died!"  
_**

 ** _Siegmeyer: "I WHAT!?"_**

 ** _Miazma: "NOTHING!"_**

* * *

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Powerful being speech"  
**

 _ **"Powerful being thoughts"**_

 _[Telepathic Speech]_

 ** _[Powerful being Telepathic Speech]_**

* * *

 **Tristainian Academy of Magic, Tristain  
**

If one were to arrive at the school's infirmary they would stumble across quite an odd conversation between a positively fuming pinkette and a nervous wreck of a nurse. No, conversation wouldn't be the word for it, perhaps the term 'verbal slaughter' would be more appropriate?

"STEP ASIDE! I DEMAND TO SEE MY FAMILIAR!"  
Yes, the pint-sized prissy pinkette was quite mad at being denied access to her burnt and bloodied pulp of a wolf familiar."M-miss Valliere please, your familiar is r-resting right now, and should be given s-some time alone, the w-water magic hasn't taken full e-effect yet" said the quite terrified Nurse, who knew such a little thing could be so imposing?

"Listen here, commoner, you will know your place! Step aside so that I may finally see the state of my familiar!"  
The pinkette struggled to push past the Nurse, but much to her chagrin, the nurse wouldn't budge"  
"Miss V-valliere! I..."

"Now, now, Miss... Daphne, wasn't it?" from around the corner, a bald man smiled warmly at the Nurse. This was Jean Colbert, the Inferno, and a respected Professor of the academy.  
"I'm sure that the medical staff have stabilized Louise's familiar enough that it can be at the very least viewed without risk of infecting it?"The nurse bowed low, all staff, no matter their views on Nobility, respected Colbert for his kindness.  
"Y-yes milord, the wolf is stabilized, I was simply worried for Miss Valliere's safety should she wake the beast."

Colbert chuckled at the Nurse's sound, yet misplaced reasoning.  
"I have full confidence that the familiar runes will prevent Miss Valliere's familiar from harming her, please let her through."  
The nurse bowed her head and stepped out of the way, and the pinkette instantly dashed into the infirmary, searching for her familiar.

There it was! Upon a large medical table meant for treating large animals like cows and horses, was her oversized wolf companion lying upon its side, slowly its chest moved as it breathed lightly. The pinkette placed a hand on the wolf's unbandaged paw, careful not to wake the beast.

 _"This is it, this is what I've been waiting for! For so long they mocked me but this is proof! Proof that I am not a Z..."  
 **[Artorias...]  
** "Huh?"_

The Valliere girl did a double take, searching for who said that, although she could not see anybody. She sighed, assuming that it was somebody behind one of the medical curtains speaking to one of the patients.

 _ **[Artorias... please...]**_

The pinkette nearly jumped out of her own skin.  
 _"By Brimir, that came from right next to me!"  
_ She stood up, her hand still resting on the wolf's paw, and looked around for the source of the strange voice.

 _ **[Artorias... I...]**_

"Who is there!?"  
The Valliere quickly removed her hand from the wolf's paw, as she did so the voice seemed to stop immediately, she looked around the room rapidly, unsure of what was happening. Louise backed up, moving to place her hand onto the table to support herself, but instead her hand landed right onto the wolf's bandaged paw.

 _ **[You aren't Artorias...]**_

Louise shot up and turned around, and was met with glowing amber eyes that seemed to be staring into her soul. Her wolf was awake.  
Slowly, the beast stood up, seemingly uncaring of its wounds, and stood atop the medical table, looming over Louise menacingly.

"I..."

The wolf growled down at the small pinkette, who was backing away slowly. Suddenly, the wolf jumped down upon the Valliere, growling fiercely, its paws holding down both of the girl's arms against the ground.

 _ **[Who art thou! Where am I!?]**_

"I-I don't know!" the pinkette cried out, her arms writhing in pain under the heavy canine. However, instead of killing the girl, like she had expected, the wolf tilted its head in curiosity.

 _ **[You can hear me? Understand my thoughts?]**_

The pinkette shut her eyes tightly and nodded her head, trembling as the wolf's hot breath assaulted her face. "Y-yes! Familiars can speak to their master through touch! B-but it doesn't make sense, all the notes I've read about this said that familiars only spoke simply and responded to co..."  
The wolf once again lowered its ears and growled, causing Louise to flinch.

 _ **[Familiar? Master!? Artorias is... was, mine only master! Who art thou to call thyself as such!?]**_

"A-a familiar is a creature summoned by a mage to serve them until d-death!" Louise squeaked as her right hand slowly tried to reach her wand, but was stopped as the wolf's paw moved from her arm to her hand, nearly crushing the poor girl's digits, causing Louise to let out a pained scream.

Suddenly, the wolf saw something on its unbandaged right paw, some sort of glowing white rune, not unlike the summoning signs that master Artorias and itself sometimes came across during their travels, yet this seemed to be in a different language than what was used in those runes, when Sif focused on the runes, a single word echoed through its thoughts.

 _Gandalfr_

Suddenly, Sif's amber eyes flashed pink, and, as if coming to a revelation, removed itself from Louise's frail body. The terrified pinkette looked confused, and became even more confused when Sif bowed its head, its eyes betraying the wolf's guilt. This was the power of the Familiar Runes, those who don the rune may never willingly bring harm to their summoner. Sif's snout nudged Louise's leg, once again establishing the mental connection between familiar and summoner.

 _ **[I am so very sorry, this situation, it is just so... confusing to me. I... I hurt you, did I not?]**_

Louise rubbed her wrist and knuckles, wincing in pain. A bruise was forming where the wolf had stomped. Louise's eyes moved to Sif's familiar runes, and widened at the sight of them glowing. "I... its true then, I'm not dreaming? You really are... I have a..." Louise could barely tremble out the words before breaking into tears and hugging the confused wolf around its neck.

 _ **[But I brought harm to you, why art thou so...]**_

"What was all that racket about? Miss Valliere!?" a very worried Jean Colbert practically tore through the closed infirmary curtains to investigate what had happened, and came upon the strange sight of the large wolf nuzzling a seemingly tearful Louise. When all of a sudden the wolf's head shot up towards the man, its ears flattened and its face contorted into an angry growl.

"Familiar, calm yourself! That isn't an enemy!" Jean Colbert was stunned to hear Louise's voice so... hopeful and emotional, usually the poor girl could be as emotive as Miss Tabitha when she wasn't being harassed by Miss Zerbst. The large wolf begrudgingly ceased its hostilities, straightening up.

"Familiar... I can't call you familiar forever, can I? What is your name?" Louise asked the wolf, to the surprise of Professor Colbert.

"Miss Valliere, don't be ridiculous! Familiars, although able to communicate with their summoners, can't speak anything past a simple sentence, and certainly can't grasp the concept of a name before the summoner gives it one!" Colbert asked, seemingly shocked at the young girl's words.

 _ **[Mine name is Sif, known by the people of my land as the Great Grey Wolf.]**_

"Sif, I like that name, its a nice name..." the pinkette said, before once again pulling the wolf into a tearful hug.

"What? But how did you?" Colbert's jaw had fallen to the floor and the man was muttering about the impossibility of the situation when the familiar's strange runes caught his eye. They were faintly glowing through the fur, which was previously concealing the runes. How were they glowing when they weren't before? And what runes were they? Jean Colbert etched every detail of the familiar runes into his memory for study later before letting out a sigh. This was just going to be one of _those_ weeks, wasn't it?

* * *

 _ **So yeah, if you didn't guess, I'm going for a bit more of a passive Louise this time around, at least towards her familiar, why? Because, at least in my iteration, Louise isn't a sociopath, and also this familiar isn't what she perceives as a human commoner, so her upbringing as a noble where she thought that commoners were nought but filthy dregs won't affect her interactions with Sif like they did with Saito.**_

 _ **Anyway, lets just look at this from her point of view, she was literally moments away from being expelled from the Magic Academy, Sif's arrival is all that saved her, and until she saw Sif's familiar runes glowing, she was afraid that she was either dreaming or that the wolf appeared some other way, after all, the runes weren't visible before due to not glowing and summoning an injured familiar is almost unheard of, or at least undocumented (in my mind the the church in Romalia removes any documentation of summoning injured familiars because it gives the impression that Brimir's 'holy' summoning ritual is imperfect, and is thus sacrilege). Although I have to say, Louise will get harder on Sif soon, currently she is just in shock that she was able to summon such a seemingly powerful familiar despite her previous 'ineptitude' at magic.  
**_

 _ **Anyway, Sif's gender will be decided next chapter, so cast your votes. Personally I want Sif to be female since Sif is a Norse Goddess, also the fact that I am imagining Sif's 'voice' to be very motherly already.**_

 _ **As a side note, I had this cool idea that Cattleya could make an appearance as the** **Vindálfr, due to her affinity to animals, and that she was summoned by Karin, but then I remembered that each 'royal' bloodline can have only one Void Mage, so it wouldn't make sense. So yeah, let it be known that I planned to put Cattleya as the**_ _ **Vindálfr, but was foiled by the plot.  
**_

 _ **However that allows me to place Dark Souls characters as the void familiars, so that's cool, make your bets on who is who, and you will win a cookie if you're correct, but I'm afraid I'll have to suck the humanity out of you if you lose! Oh boy gambling is fun!**_

 _ **Miazma: "Anyway I..."**_

 _ **Siegmeyer: "By the lords! Chaos Eaters!"**_

 _ **Miazma: "Oh shit not again!"**_

 _ **Siegmeyer: "Friend, I have an idea..."**_

 _ **Miazma: "Oh no you don't! No dying today!"**_

 _ **Chaos Eater: "Nom"**_

 _ **Miazma: "MMPPHHHH!"**_

 _ ***YOU DIED***_

 _ **Siegmeyer: "Oh dear..."**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Exploration and Deprecation

_**Miazma: "So what now Siegmeyer?"**_

 _ **Siegmeyer: "I have no-"**_

 _ ***Dark spirit Marvelous Chester invaded*  
**_

 _ **Siegmeyer: "You're on your own here chap."**_

 _ **Miazma: "Oh shi-"**_

 _ ***BLOOD LOSS!***_

 _ **Miazma: "SHIIIIIIIIII-"**_

 _ ***YOU DIED***_

 _ **Chester: "Oh? What is this? Some dark enigmatic entities viewing this poor man writing a bad work of fiction?"**_

 _ **Siegmeyer: "Yes"**_

 _ **Chester: "How marvelously strange! My, my. Does the man even own the things he is writing about?"**_

 _ **Siegmeyer: " I'm afraid not, chap, they're owned by their respective owners, maybe if he did own them he'd have enough money to buy some better armor."**_

 _ **Miazma in the distance: "THE BRASS ARMOR LOOKS COOL OK!?"**_

 _ **Chester: "This will be quite fun to observe..."**_

* * *

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Powerful Being Speech"  
**

 _ **"Powerful Being Thoughts"**_

 _[Telepathic Speech]_

 ** _[Powerful Being Telepathic Speech]  
_**

* * *

 **Chasm of the Abyss, Oolacile  
**

 _Sif huffed as more of the eerie Phantoms approached and haunting laughter and chattering could be heard echoing in the distance as more Bloatheads scrambled towards their location.  
_

 _"Curse these damnable things! Sif, girl, art thou well?" A tall, lithe knight wreathed in damaged armor and bearing torn blue cloth turned his head worriedly towards the wolf. Sif tiredly shook her head, causing the man to smile despite his abysmal condition. The duo had not gotten far into the Abyss when they had been beset upon by these cursed things, the phantoms would slowly eat away at their very being if they got too close, and unfortunately the two companions were limited to melee.  
_

 _The constant battle had obviously had its toll on poor Artorias, whose left arm was hanging limply, forcing him to use his greatsword in his non-dominant hand, and his greatshield was strapped onto his back, useless. Artorias' dominant arm was broken when a particularly large Bloathead went for an overhead swing on an unaware Sif, and Artorias attempted to block the strike with his sword, but the unpredictable Abyssal monstrosity's attack vector changed mid-swing and missed the sword, instead slamming straight into Artorias' elbow and snapping his arm at the joint._

 _Artorias steadied himself as he took a lunge at a Bloathead sorceress who was attempting to cast a Dark Sorcery while chittering unintelligibly. Artorias bisected the mutated Oolacile Citizen and instantly bounded towards the next._

 _Sif reared up and charged at a swarm of Phantoms, violently bringing her Silver Knight's sword through them all, causing them to dissipate into nothing. Sif lunged left and impaled a Bloathead who was preparing to strike an occupied Artorias. But did not notice another oversized Bloathead bringing down both of its arms onto the wolf's back._

 _Suddenly, a pained howl echoed throughout the chasm, causing Artorias to turn his head and see what he had feared would happen when they descended into the Chasm. Bloatheads were swarming a clearly wounded Sif, who was thrashing around in an attempt to shake the abominations off. Her Silver Knight Sword glimmered as it fell into the Abyss below._

 _"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Artorias screamed as he swung his greatsword in a mighty cleave towards the mass of mutated bodies, however he was not able to recover in time to dodge the Dark Orb. Artorias reeled in pain and collapsed forwards, coming face to face with the wounded Sif._

 _"Sif... we failed them... I failed you..." Artorias' good arm reached for his shield as Bloatheads and Humanity Phantoms approached from all sides. Sif spotted a Talisman lying in the hand of Artorias' broken arm. Artorias recited a tale, causing the Talisman and his Greatshield to glow. Sif could not make out the words but she could tell that it was no Miracle she had ever heard of before. Suddenly Artorias' Greatshield exploded into golden fragments that formed a runic circle around Sif that emitted light powerful enough to pierce the Abyss.  
_

 ** _"ARROGANT AND FOOLISH, BLINDLY OBEDIENT. YES... YOU WILL DO NICELY KNIGHT ARTORIAS."_**

 _Bloatheads took Artorias by all his limbs and dragged him off into the darkness, despite the knight's best efforts he could not wriggle free of their grip. Artorias' head suddenly shot up, his eyes being overcome by inky blackness as the abyss consumed him. He uttered out three simple words before disappearing entirely into the Abyss._

 _"I'm... so sorry..."_

* * *

 **Tristainian Academy of Magic, Tristain**

 _ **"ARTORIAS!"**_

Sif, scrambled up out of the grass she was sleeping in, panting as if she had just run the entirety of Anor Londo's Outer Wall five times without any breaks. After a minute or two, Sif calmed down, and gazed at the two moons of Halkeginia as they were setting. She could not wrap her head around that, how were there two moons? Where ever could she be that two moons could ever exist.

Master Louise had told Sif that she was far too big to be able to fit comfortably in her dormitory room, and so the wolf had come out into the courtyard where the other oversized familiars slept and went into a restless sleep. However Sif had woken a few hours before dawn, and did not see the appeal of trying to fall asleep and risk suffering those horrible memories again. This one was markedly more intense than the ones she had during her time guarding her Master's grave, but still did not reach the absolute terror of the ones she got right after the event happened.

Sif moved silently out of the courtyard, wanting to explore to get her mind off of those bygone times. Leaving the other familiars slumbering peacefully, Sif exited the massive courtyard and entered a hallway, low-burning braziers lined the walls, lighting up the corridor. Sif had continued exploring like this for almost two hours, mentally drawing a map of the school's layout in her head. Suddeenly, Sif heard very fast steps as she turned a corner, and then, before she could react, was slammed into.

Sif looked down to see who had run into her, and saw a startled maid with fair features and shoulder-length dirty-blonde hair scrambling to get to her feet, her eyes seemed to be on the massive amounts of laundry that was scattered across the tiled floor.

The maid seemed to realize something, then quickly went into a low bow. And was that whimpering that Sif could hear?

"I'm so terribly sorry milord, I was in a hurry and did not look where I was walking, I hope... er... trust you are not offended?" Sif could basically smell the fear that radiated from the girl. The maid, after not receiving an answer, looked up and once again fell on her rear, cowering even more than she was before.  
"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!" The girl had her arms raised to shield her face and was whimpering in fear. Sif nuzzled her arms to try and ease the maid's nerves.

"Huh? You're not gonna eat me?" Sif barely stifled a chuckle as she nodded her head, going to the clothes strewn across the floor and picking them up gently with her teeth. "Mr wolf please don't touch those! They're deli... cate?" The maid was stopped mid sentence when Sif dumped the clothing (somehow) neatly into the woven laundry basket and nudged the basket towards the girl, who got up off of the ground.

"You wanted to help, Mr Wolf?" Sif frowned, shook her head and pawed the maid. Somehow the maid understood Sif's cryptic message, something that previously only Artorias and Gough could do, and on rare occasion Ciaran.  
"Oh! You're a Mrs Wolf then? Well then Mrs Wolf I am honored to make your acquaintance." The maid chuckled as she curtseyed the oversized canine. The wolf grinned widely as she lowered the front of her body, as if bowing back.

"So you can understand what I say, right Mrs Wolf?" The maid looked hopefully at Sif, and squealed with glee when the wolf nodded her head. Sif tilted her head towards the maid, who understood the question.  
"Well, my name is Siesta, I'm a maid here at the Academy. Are you a familiar of one of the mages by any chance?" Sif nodded, and Siesta's face seemed to shift into a frown before righting itself back into a smile in an instant.

Siesta's eyes shifted to the laundry basket, and after a few seconds of blank staring, she suddenly realized that she still had a job to do and panicked.  
"Brimir's balls I have to get these to the Student's dorms before they wake up!"That was the last Sif heard of the maid before she sprinted down the hall towards Lords know where.

Sif huffed in amusement as a ray of sunshine shone through one of the windows, marking daybreak. Sif sighed as she returned herself to the courtyard, content that her time spent exploring was a success.

* * *

 **Later**

"Sif, the day of the familiar festival is approaching and we second years have been given the rest of the week off to learn what our familiars can do. I need to know if you have any tricks we can present at the festival."

Sif was sat with Louise in the main courtyard, around them other students were practicing tricks with their familiars to various degrees of success. Sif noted that several students were stealing glances at Louise and herself, but ignored the scrutinizing gazes and listened to what the pinkette had to say. The sun shone brightly upon the two, and Louise's hand was rested upon Sif's side, allowing her to communicate with the wolf.

 _ **[Be warned, young master, that my skills do not limit themselves to mere jests and tricks. My skill in acrobatics are unmatched by most, my fortitude is reminiscent of a stone wall, and my spirit is indomitable. I also possess skills in swordsmanship that would find any skilled swordsman outmatched.]**_ Sif held a confident grin, there was nothing wrong with boasting as long as you could back up those claims, and Sif definitely could.

"Swordsmanship? How can you swing a sword without arms?" Louise tilted her head in confusion and gestured towards her obvious lack of human appendages. Sif bared her teeth to show Louise the answer.

 _ **[My mouth and teeth are more than just for biting, my teeth can keep a grip strong enough for me to swing even the heaviest swords.]**_ Sif said matter-of-factly, as if she couldn't understand how a wolf _couldn't_ use a sword. Louise seemed to chuckle at the wolf's obliviousness towards the fact that wolves don't usually use weapons other than the ones attached to them.

"An odd skill for a wolf to possess, for sure, but do you have any particular elemental affinity?" Louise _had_ to know what kind of familiar she had summoned, and what element of magic she would cast provided she _could_ cast a spell.

"Speaking to your familiar, Zero? Why, you are more lost than I credited you to be."

Sif looked up from her diminutive summoner to see who had spoken. A rather busty red-haired girl was walking up to the two, a strange red lizard that was slightly bigger than Sif followed closely behind. At first glance, Sif might mistake the creature for a Hellkite Drake hatchling, but there were obvious differences. Mainly the fact that the creature had two forelegs in place of wings, also that it possessed large, curious emerald eyes, and upon its tail there was a small, low-burning flame.

"Zerbst, what I do with my familiar is of no concern to you! Besides, my familiar is clearly superior to your... oh what was it... Flicker?" Louise snickered at her intentional mistake. The misnomer of the girl's familiar caused her face to redden in frustration.

"His name is Flame thank you very much! Though I suspect that it is to be expected that you can't grasp his name when you can't even grasp a simple spell!" The Zerbst triumphantly harumph'd. Causing Louise to once again explode with rage, flinging insult after insult at a laughing Kirche.

Sif was looking on, quite amused at the bickering of the two students. Flame, as the girl had called the creature, was taking a nap off to the side, its quiet snores drowned out completely by another rant from Louise.

"Interesting..."

Sif nearly jumped out of her fur when the quiet voice came from beside her, she swiveled her head around to see a lithe bluenette eyeing her intently. Sif huffed at the girl before tilting her head in confusion, what was interesting?

"Size is... odd..."

Sif rolled her eyes, this was surely not going to be the last comment on her atypical size. Although she did note that she had in fact shrunken in size significantly from her time in Darkroot, she was still easily as large as a horse, which was, she admitted, a size impossible to attain by a normal wolf, but Sif was no normal wolf. The quiet bluenette noticed the roll of the eyes, and stared in curiosity.

"Able to understand?" The girl's face was expressionless, but Sif could detect a hint of excitement in her eyes. Sif nodded her head, which caused a smile to briefly flash upon the girl's face. Sif pointed in the direction of the bickering girls, did this happen often?

"Yes, this is common." The girl answered simply, before pulling a book out of Gwyn knows where and reading through it, seeming to scrutinize every detail that was penned down on the pages.

Sif laid onto the soft grass, a rare commodity in Lordran nowadays, and tried to doze off to sleep...

Keyword: Tried.

"YOU TWO-TIMING BASTARD!"  
"YOU SAID I WAS THE ONLY ONE!"

Uh-oh.

* * *

 ** _N-nani!  
_**

 ** _Shits going down in Tristain-town._**

 ** _You might see some inconsistencies in writing style since I'm writing these on different days and I have literally no consistency with how I write. Expect this between chapters too. This obviously means that quality will vary._**

 ** _Also I didn't realize, but the wordcount from both chapter 1 and 2 is exactly 4,500 words._**

* * *

 _ **Chester: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"**_

 _ ***Dark spirit Marvelous Chester was vanquished***_

 _ **Miazma: "SEE HOW YOU LIKE THE ABYSS YOU MARVELOUS MORON!"**_

 _ **Siegmeyer: "Why, kicking him off the cliff wasn't a very sportsmanlike thing to do."**_

 _ **Miazma: "And why didn't YOU help ME?"**_

 _ **Siegmeyer: "I thought you'd appreciate a jolly honorable one on one fight!"**_

 _ **Miazma: "YOU REALIZE I'M IN THE FOREST HUNTERS, RIGHT? I AM LITERALLY THE PERSONIFICATION OF GANK BECAUSE I'M BAD AT THE GAME!"**_

 _ ***Miazma looks at the screen and winks***_

 _ **Siegmeyer: "Well you should have told me!"**_

 _ **Miazma: "Y'know what? Screw your questline, you're going off the cliff too."**_

 _ **Siegmeyer: "What? AAAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh~"**_

 _ **Miazma: "I'll just see him again in NG+ anyway."**_


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE - My Computer Crashed

_**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING**_

* * *

 _ **So yeah, my computer decided to crash on me, the problem is that it crashed while I was writing Chapter 4 and I was almost finished, now I'm only left with a small beginning part that is around 1.3k words and that is counting the massive authors note I put at the start, so it is nowhere near enough for me to proudly upload.  
For reference I had reached around 5k words into the chapter, which is, without a doubt, the longest chapter I've written so far, and it is all gone.  
I've lost motivation for a bit because of the crash, and I'll need a while to regain that motivation, so yeah, stick with me. I'll probably have it done sometime next week but that is just a guess.  
**_

* * *

 _ **For now I'll just answer some reviews! (These are from the authors note in Chapter 4 that I'm copy-pasting over, so there might be some contextual things that won't make sense.)**_

* * *

 **sadonion (Guest):** "Really short chapter isn't it? love your rants for their lightheartedness."

 _ **Yeah, I'm trying to up the length of my chapters, I'm only now starting to plan what I NEED to get done in a chapter, so expect some longer chapters in the future. However this may come at the price of a slower update speed, so yeah.  
I try to keep things as lighthearted as they can as long as it is not in the story, I'll tend to tone the lightheartedness down during Author's Notes if the chapter is really tense, brooding, or sad. If they are one of those three things I might even remove the author's notes altogether for the chapter so I don't break up the tense atmosphere with "LOL DARK SOULS NPCS ARE FUNNY XD" and stuff like that.  
Also as for your guesses: No Comment other than one is right and another is close.**_ ** _  
_**

 **helkil:** "I hope sif regains his size."

 _ **As I said in the first chapter, Sif's size is going to be toned down for storytelling reasons, there is no real explanation for her sudden size loss and there won't ever be, even though Sif acknowledges that she has shrunk, she's not the kind to ask questions that aren't important (she's the 'actions speak louder than words' kinda gal, particularly because she can't speak and can only communicate WITH actions, oh, and telepathic speech, never forget the telepathic speech).**_

 **mega float guest:** "How could you do that to one of the onion bros!?"

 _ **Onion dad deserved it, he knows I can only play the game by ganking. Besides, I think he swiped my Covenant of Artorias, the sneaky onion man. Wait... didn't I kick him into the abyss? Well this isn't going to come back and bite me in the ass at all!**_

 **Artyom-Dreizehn:** "What will you replace the staff of destruction and Warplane(Tarbes) with? With Siesta likely being related to the chosen undead(maybe) and has the sword that sif carries in the darkroot garden. With Sif here she will be limited with Greatsword armamnents maybe all throughout the story(not humanoid) as it would be ridiculous if you have Sif use a LAW against the Golem with her teeth."

 _ **Don't worry, I have everything planned out. Well, not everything but most things! The plane won't be making an appearance in the fic, but what replaces it will have quite an impact on the story, arguably moreso than the plane did. The Staff of Destruction is going to be replaced with a custom thing because Catalysts in Dark Souls don't tend to impact casted magic more than "Spells do more damage" or "Damage now scales with X rather than INT" so I'm having to come up with something to replace it. The only good thing that I've seen the SoD replaced with was the Dragonslayer Spear, but I want to be original and Sif wouldn't be the same if she was using a spear rather than a sword. Don't worry, my item ties in with Souls lore enough that I can confidently add it in, though it may be overpowered. So yeah, no LAW here. Sif's Greatsword of Artorias might make an appearance? But that would rend Derflinger useless other than for talking too. Oh yeah, Derf will be changed too, but won't be connected with the DS universe.**_

 **Sazq:** "Quite an interesting premise so far. Although I always though of Sif as a male...o_0 I am interested to see how this story plays out, so keep up the good work. (I do think you are probably going a tad over bored in your author notes imo) your characterization is pretty spot on!"

 _ **Thanks! Yeah, that tends to happen when a character's gender is not outright stated, but the overwhelming majority said that she should be female (including myself). My authors note skits are a little zany but as stated in the top response I'll be toning down the ANs during tense situations. I put in the skits because I feel like I can implement Dark Souls humor where it is impossible to implement in the fanfiction itself.  
**_

 **BlazaWolf:** "Was there a typo or did you actually mean to say that Flame was bigger than Sif? Sif being the size of a horse. I've only watched a season of the FoZ anime and read only a couple of chapters of the manga, but Flame is only as tall as a alligator that bothers to stand up. If Flame gets bigger later on in the series then that's fine, but only when it's later."

 _ **It wasn't a typo, I just scaled flame up, he is now slightly smaller than Sylphid (wings not included). I don't have much of a reason for scaling Flame up besides me thinking that he was always too small in canon.**_


End file.
